


Sasuke

by lenayuri



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Angst with a Happy Ending, Boys Kissing, Festival Literario SasuNaru, Fluff and Angst, Happy Ending, Kissing, M/M, Male Homosexuality, Minor Violence, Romance, Slow Romance, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, Unrequited Love, Yaoi
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-23
Updated: 2014-10-23
Packaged: 2018-02-22 08:48:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2501732
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lenayuri/pseuds/lenayuri
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Naruto no esperaba a cualquier 'Sasuke', él quería a <i>ese</i> 'Sasuke'.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sasuke

**Author's Note:**

> **Disclaimer**. Obviamente Naruto y compañía **no** me pertenecen; he tratado de comprarle los derechos a don Kishimoto, pero no tengo ni un knut, así que no se puede ~~aún~~.
> 
> ¡Hola! Este es mi primera participación en el [Festival Literario SasuNaru 2014](https://www.facebook.com/pages/Festival-Literario-SasuNaru/278607432154183?fref=nf), y estoy emocionada. No he ~~leído el manga~~ escrito un sasunaru en un tiempo, por lo que opté por un AU. Espero que les guste.

—¡No puedo creerlo!— el grito llenó por completo la habitación, logrando que todos los ocupantes se sobresaltaran —No sé cuántas veces han sido este mes. Y ahora por qué fue, ¿eh? ¿Acaso uno le dio una mala mirada al otro? ¿Sus hombros se rozaron al caminar? ¿Qué, díganme, fue esta vez?

El semblante normalmente tranquilo de la directora se había transformado en una fea mueca de molestia y hastío. Y nadie podía culparla. Tenía a dos de sus mejores alumnos en su oficina, por cuarta vez en un mes. Ella no entendía la actitud rebelde de hasta hace poco, sus alumnos modelo.

Por supuesto, Naruto era hiperactivo y un poco bromista, pero nunca dejaba sus responsabilidades de lado. Sasuke, por otro lado, era hasta cierto punto ermitaño, concentrándose más en sus estudios que en las relaciones sociales. Así que ella no comprendía en qué punto ambos chicos habían chocado y explotado.

Masajeándose el puente de la nariz, Tsunade volvió a mirar a los mocosos que casi habían causado un accidente en el laboratorio de química. Naruto tenía la mirada baja, observando sus tenis como si éstos fuesen lo más interesante del mundo. Sus heridas eran mínimas; un rasguño en la mejilla, un poco de polvo y restos de lo que parecía ser madera en el cabello. La directora se preguntó exactamente cuánto habían destruido esos dos.

Sasuke, por otro lado, lucía más fresco que una lechuga. Su uniforme estaba limpio, un poco de polvo en su mejilla y nariz, pero nada más. Su mirada estaba fija en la ventana detrás del escritorio de la directora y parecía desear estar en cualquier sitio menos ahí, y su actitud no ayudaba mucho a la imagen; casi parecía… aburrido. Y eso es lo que Tsunade hubiese pensado al principio de no haberlo conocido mejor, y si se hubiese perdido el _casi_ imperceptible movimiento de su mirada para comprobar a Naruto a su derecha. Casi inadvertido. Casi.

Cuando ninguno parecía lo suficiente valiente como para mirarla a los ojos, responder sus preguntas o siquiera dignarse a suplicar perdón y clemencia ante la directora, Tsunade alzó la vista hacia el otro ocupante en la habitación. El profesor de química, Kakashi.

—¿Y bien? Estoy esperando una explicación— Kakashi parecía apenado, aunque era difícil adivinar por su rostro parcialmente cubierto.

Esperó un par de segundos más, golpeando la superficie del escritorio con sus largas uñas. Tras un minuto suspiró, sabiendo que estaban en un punto muerto. Tomando una decisión, volvió a hablar —Ya que parece que no entienden el concepto de _no pelear_ en esta escuela, ambos tienen detención durante un mes, donde ayudarán al profesor Kakashi después de la escuela en el laboratorio. No quiero quejas, excusas o pretextos— una mirada fue suficiente para acallar a ambos jóvenes, retándoles a decir algo —Espero que para el final de ese mes, ambos reconsideren lo que hicieron. Pueden irse.

Sin decir nada, ambos tomaron sus respectivos reportes del escritorio de la directora y salieron de la habitación. Kakashi se quedó y esperó unos segundos antes de que Tsunade volviera a hablar.

—Ahora que estamos solos, te importaría decirme: QUÉ. FUE. LO. QUE. PASÓ— Kakashi tragó con dificultad, preguntándose si había sido una mala idea levantarse de su cama ese día, después de todo.

.

Naruto había sentido que algo sucedería ese día. No había escuchado su despertador, por lo que se había despertado tarde; el agua caliente se terminó y no le dio tiempo de desayunar tan bien como otros días; su bicicleta tenía una llanta ponchada y olvidó comprar un repuesto, por lo que debió tomar el tren, en hora pico, donde casi muere aplastado por una marea de gente “sardina”. Al final, llegó sano y salvo a su destino.

Casi rozando el límite de la hora de entrada.

De más está decir que no era feliz por cómo comenzó su día. Pero desde que había entrado en los terrenos de la escuela sintió que todo estaba mejorando. Hasta que lo vio a él.

No era difícil identificar ese cabello negro que parecía brillar como las alas de un cuervo; mucho menos difícil ubicar su yo–sé–más–que–tú tono entre un mar de gente; tampoco era difícil localizar su pálido tono de piel, o su perfume, o su presencia.

Por supuesto, la facilidad con la que Naruto podía encontrar a su _rival_ no tenía nada que ver con ese tirón que el adolescente sentía hacia su compañero de clase; ni con el extraño palpitar de su corazón cuando estaba en la misma habitación que él; ni los extraños sonrojos que aparecían en su rostro cuando recordaba _ciertos_ sueños de índole sexual.

Pero, sobre todo, no era porque Naruto estaba enamorado del bastardo que se hacía llamar Sasuke Uchiha.

De hecho, si alguien le preguntaba qué sentía o qué pensaba sobre el otro, él respondería, sin ningún reparo, que odiaba al Uchiha.

Para ser más específico, Naruto diría que, a ciencia cierta, lo odió unos días después de entrar al jardín de infantes. Incluso sin conocerlo, ya lo odiaba. Y sin embargo, a pesar de que todas sus acciones señalaban que su odio era inmenso, también lo amaba profundamente. Lo amaba mucho más de lo que lo odiaba.

Porque su odio no era exactamente hacia él, sino a lo que sufrió _debido_ a él.

Había crecido rodeado de historias y cuentos de hadas, pura fantasía, y para un niño pequeño como él, esos relatos habían sido todo para él. Sus padres siempre estaban dispuestos a contarle las mismas historias una y otra vez, sin un pero por delante.

Naruto siempre se había imaginado que esas historias eran reales. Que existían personas especiales destinadas a otra persona especial, convirtiéndolas en almas gemelas. Imaginaba que él era una de esas personas especiales y que allá afuera, en el mundo, también existía alguien que era perfecto para él, alguien con quien jugar y compartir sus juguetes, alguien a quien le enseñaría que el ramen era el mejor alimento del mundo y le dejaría acariciar a su perro, Kyuubi. Dejaría que abrazara a sus papás también, porque era _su_ persona especial.

Su mente infantil había imaginado toda una vida con esa persona especial y tan simple como parecía para cualquier otro, para Naruto, era perfecto.

La idea de su perfecta alma gemela fue diluyéndose con el tiempo hasta que no fue más que un lejano recuerdo de historias para antes de dormir y cuentos de fantasía. Hasta que cumplió cinco años.

Aún recordaba claramente ese día.

Era medio día y Naruto estaba pintando en su ‘salón de arte’ un regalo para su mamá. Tras un par de minutos, sintió una leve comezón en su muñeca izquierda, nada alarmante, por lo que se rascó y siguió pintando.

La comezón fue sustituida por un ligero calorcito y Naruto, siendo el niño curioso que era, se levantó la manga para investigar; tal vez le había picado un insecto y no se había dado cuenta.

Sus ojos se abrieron cómicamente y antes de saber lo que estaba haciendo, salió corriendo buscando a su mamá, gritando por ella y dejando un pequeño rastro de pintura por todo su camino.

Kushina había salido corriendo al escuchar a su hijo pensando que algo le había pasado, asustada a más no poder, casi tirando la puerta al abrirla y encontrando a su pequeño Naruto balbuceando, con la mirada entre asustada y curiosa, con sus mejillas rosadas y un pincel goteando el suelo.

Su madre le había tranquilizado con palabras suaves y amorosas, palpando con sus manos en busca de alguna herida y al no encontrar nada, preguntó la razón de sus gritos.

Un simple “¡Esto!” fue suficiente. Su madre había levantado su manga, notando con asombro algo que había creído que no sería posible en su bebé. Pero ahí estaba la prueba total de que su niño era aún más especial de lo que habían creído.

Se debatió entre explicarle en ese momento o esperar a que Minato volviera del trabajo para darle la noticia también y entre los dos saber qué hacer a continuación. Su niño era aún muy pequeño y si bien ya le habían contado parcialmente las historias sobre almas gemelas, una cosa eran los cuentos y otra muy diferente explicarle que todo era real.

Decidió tranquilizarlo y explicarle después de hablar con Minato. Le aseguró que no era nada que temer y que le explicarían cuando su papá llegara, que lo mejor era que se limpiara para almorzar. Naruto olvidó el asunto momentáneamente, confiando en las palabras de su mamá.

Era la hora de acostarse cuando sus padres entraron en su habitación para arroparlo. Él podía ser un niño grande, pero le gustaba ser arropado. Observó a sus padres mirarse entre sí, casi como si hablaran sin palabras, antes de asentir y sonreírle a cambio. Lo arroparon, le dieron sus besos de buenas noches y notó que su papá se sentó en la silla junto a su cama y su mamá a los pies de su colchón. Esperó por el cuento de esa noche.

Nunca llegó ese cuento.

Recibió una breve explicación sobre los garabatos en su muñeca. Le hicieron recordar todas aquellas historias que le contaban y le habían asegurado que todas eran reales, pero que no les ocurría a todas las personas, sólo a unos cuantos – a personas muy, muy especiales. Y ahora Naruto era parte de esas personas especiales.

La sonrisa que les dio esa noche había sido de total felicidad ante la posibilidad de que esa persona que había imaginado hace tiempo era _real_ , y les explicó a sus padres lo que haría con su alma gemela, lo que le enseñaría, qué jugarían y que definitivamente iba a hacer que fuera muy feliz. Naruto no había entendido, en ese entonces, las miradas que compartieron sus padres tras esas palabras.

Había sido muy pequeño, muy inocente.

Pero más temprano que tarde, se dio cuenta de que no todo era _maravilloso_ en el asunto de las almas gemelas.

Su primer problema fue cuando su clase comenzó a aprender a leer y escribir.

Naruto había notado que la marca en su piel tomaba la forma de algunas letras que estaba aprendiendo, por lo que se esforzó mucho más en entender qué decía. Un mes después pudo entender lo que decía. Y cuando se lo dijo a su mamá esa tarde, ella le revolvió el cabello, le besó las mejillas y le dijo que estaba muy feliz por él y que recordara que pasara lo que pasara, dijeran lo que dijeran, esa persona era perfecta para él. Nada debía hacerle dudar de ello. Nada.

Fueron dos semanas más tarde cuando entendió el por qué de la mirada preocupada de su mamá.

La mayoría de su clase sabía las mismas historias que él sobre almas gemelas, pero sólo él tenía la _marca_ en su muñeca, por lo que no fue una sorpresa cuando alguien vio su marca y dio un grito de asombro. Las preguntas no se hicieron esperar; desde qué se sentía hasta qué decía.

Su mamá le dijo que estaba bien, que no era nada malo, así que no vio problema en decirles. Algunos de sus compañeros fruncieron el ceño y se alejaron, otros no entendían lo que había querido decir y una minoría le sonrió casi con, si pudiese decirlo, lástima. Naruto se había encogido de hombros y siguió pintando.

En la hora de la salida, cuando su mamá fue por él, los murmullos fueron más notorios. La noticia de que Naruto era uno de _ellos_ se había esparcido como pólvora; sus compañeros habían contado la historia a sus padres y éstos habían tenido una reacción aún peor que la de los infantes.

Kushina le había pedido que se tapara los oídos y que no los destapara hasta que ella se lo indicara y así lo hizo; y aunque no podía escuchar lo que les decía a los otros papás, sí notó que estaba muy enojada. Mucho.

Para cuando llegaron a casa, su mamá le pidió ayuda para preparar galletas de chocolate – sus favoritas – mientras esperaban a su papá. El suceso de la tarde quedó olvidado hasta después de la cena. Naruto no supo qué fue lo que pasó, lo único que le dijeron fue que recordara lo mucho que lo amaban y que era muy especial. Que él y su alma gemela eran especiales.

Y recordó que esas mismas palabras le fueron dichas cuando descubrió su marca.

Cuando Naruto creció decidió que estaba harto de las miradas de repulsión y envidia, en muchos casos, hacia él y su marca, por lo que optó por esconder su marca con una muñequera, a veces con una pulsera ancha. Nadie volvió a meterse con él desde entonces.

Y no era porque él se avergonzara de su alma gemela, ni siquiera porque era hombre; de hecho, esperaba poder encontrarlo pronto. Seguía imaginando cómo sería, lo que compartirían, y con el paso del tiempo, cómo sería abrazarlo y besarlo.

Sus pensamientos fueron subiendo de nivel conforme avanzó el tiempo. Sus sueños nunca eran definidos. Recordaba fragmentos, la mayoría detalles que no le decían nada acerca de la identidad de la otra persona, e incluso llegó a pensar que tal vez esa persona ni siquiera estaba en el mismo país que él.

Las probabilidades de que se encontraran eran minúsculas, pero él no se rendía fácilmente. Por ello era que cada año, durante el periodo en que las escuelas realizaban exámenes de admisión, investigaba dichas listas para buscar el nombre de su destinado. No había tenido suerte en su búsqueda hasta el momento en que llegó a la preparatoria.

Ahí, en la misma hoja donde él aparecía como uno de los alumnos con más alta puntuación, se encontraba el nombre de su persona especial. _Sasuke._

Naruto había sonreído como un imbécil enamorado. Las probabilidades de que _ese_ Sasuke fuese _su_ Sasuke eran pocas, pero él no perdió las esperanzas. Lo único que debía hacer ahora era encontrarlo,  conocerse, ser amigos, ver si en su muñeca estaba su propio nombre, enamorarlo y ser felices junto a su alma gemela.

El plan era simple.

No lo era.

Sasuke resultó ser un cabrón. Con todas sus letras. Había despreciado su amistad casi desde el momento en que lo vio levantar la mano para estrechársela; incluso se había atrevido a barrerlo con la mirada, de arriba abajo, e informarle que no le interesaba relacionarse con alguien como él. Naruto ni siquiera supo qué exactamente significaba eso, pero la ofensa se había estado ahí.

Decidió darle una segunda oportunidad.

Probó suerte en cada clase que compartían, debatiendo – unilateralmente – los conceptos que cada profesor había explicado, pidiéndole ayuda con tal o cual tema que no entendía, o simplemente pidiéndole prestado algo.

Para el final del primer día Sasuke había expresado, con su rostro carente de expresiones, que no le interesaba nada que tuviera que ver con él.

Naruto se había enojado hasta el grado de querer golpearle esa linda carita de porcelana, pero sabiendo que su madre no apreciaría una llamada por parte de la directora – que pasaba a ser muy amiga de su abuelo – decidió gritarle. Era una forma infantil de enfrentarse al Uchiha, pero era la única forma no–física que tenía para enfrentarse al idiota.

Salió peor.

Los ánimos se encendieron y lo que comenzó con un par de palabras, se transformó en unos cuantos empujones y golpes ligeros. Ninguno había querido dar su brazo a torcer, por lo que en algún momento, Naruto casi golpeó la mejilla de Sasuke, éste trastabilló hacia atrás al evitarlo y casi cayó, de no ser por la mano de Naruto en su muñeca izquierda.

Muñeca que debía tener _la_ marca.

Muñeca que estaba vacía. Carente de cualquier garabato con su nombre.

Naruto sintió sus esperanzas despedazarse en esa fracción de segundo y cuando sintió el tirón del brazo de Sasuke, lo soltó sin fuerzas. Sasuke le había dicho algo que no registró, se dio la vuelta, recogió sus cosas y se fue, dejando a Naruto solo.

Se mantuvo en la misma posición por algún tiempo, sin notar realmente cuántos minutos u horas había estado parado ahí, inmerso en sus pensamientos. Esa noche no cenó, ni siquiera quiso jugar con Kyuubi, por lo que se metió directamente a su cama y lloró. Lloró por la pérdida de sus esperanzas, porque tal vez nunca encontraría a su destinado, porque había esperado con toda su alma que Sasuke Uchiha fuese su Sasuke.

Porque Sasuke le gustaba más de lo que alguna vez le gustó alguien.

Y no quería enamorarse de un Sasuke que no era para él.

A la mañana siguiente, su angustia se transformó en decisión. Si ese Sasuke no era su Sasuke, entonces él lo haría _su_ propio Sasuke. No iba a dejar que ninguna marca en su piel decidiera por él. El destino no tenía poder sobre su corazón; él decidiría con quién pasar su vida.

Sí. Naruto haría de Sasuke Uchiha _su_ Sasuke perfecto.

Pero que nadie diga que Naruto hacía algo de la forma sencilla, porque definitivamente no lo conocían. Su plan de conquistar a Sasuke había comenzado de la misma forma que el primer día: tratar de ser su amigo.

Ese paso de su plan había fracasado demasiadas veces como para que Naruto las contara, pero siguió persistiendo. Sin embargo, en algún momento del año escolar, las cosas se habían invertido.

Sasuke y Naruto habían comenzado alguna especie de rivalidad, como algunos de sus compañeros les gustaba exagerar, que parecía extenderse por toda la escuela e, incluso, fuera de las clases y clubes a los que asistían. El tiempo seguía su curso y Naruto no lograba que Sasuke fuese un poco menos agresivo con él.

Su segundo año comenzó y las cosas seguían igual.

Incluso comenzó a implementar algunas ideas que su madre – tras contarle su plan y decisión hacia Sasuke Uchiha – le había dado en vacaciones. Detalles fueron colocados estratégicamente en el asiento del Uchiha, en su casillero, en su bicicleta; pero todos y cada uno de ellos habían sido ignorados. Pero Naruto no era terco por nada.

Y entonces, el presentimiento de esa mañana, de que algo malo ocurriría, se hizo realidad.

Había estado en el laboratorio de química temprano preparando su proyecto para exponer en una hora, cuando Sasuke entró a la habitación. No sabía por qué estaba ahí, pero decidió ignorarlo a favor de su trabajo. Trabajaba con sustancias delicadas, después de todo.

Notó a Sasuke por el rabillo del ojo, justo en la mesa a su derecha, quien sacó un libro de su mochila, se acomodó y se zambulló en su lectura. Naruto sintió un ligero rubor crecer en su cuello al notar la pose relajada de su compañero; su aura irradiaba paz y serenidad, y Naruto quería ir y revolverle su perfecto cabello, besarlo hasta que perdiera el aliento y tocarlo hasta que…

Y entonces, Naruto se desconcentró, colocando un mililitro más de solución en la mezcla frente a él, creando una reacción en cadena que comenzó a burbujear dentro del matraz sobre el fuego. Naruto sabía que aquella solución se había vuelto inestable y lo mejor sería salir de ahí, alejarse antes de sufrir un accidente. Sasuke aún no lo había notado.

El idiota se había puesto sus audífonos, los que Naruto no había notado antes, y no escuchó su llamado frenético para que saliera del laboratorio. Sabiendo que tenía unos segundos antes de que explotara el matraz, Naruto se lanzó contra Sasuke, tirándolo del banco, rodeándolo con su propio cuerpo cubierto por la bata de laboratorio y esperando la inminente explosión.

No fue decepcionado.

El matraz explotó, volando un pedazo de la mesa de madera, esparciendo el líquido inflamable sobre la superficie, prendiéndole fuego de inmediato. Naruto se levantó rápidamente y se movió hasta el extintor, lanzó una mirada preocupada a Sasuke y comenzó a apagar el fuego. El profesor Kakashi llegó cuando dejaba el extintor en el suelo.

Las explicaciones fueron dadas y Naruto asumió su responsabilidad por los daños causados debido a su error de cálculo y que no volvería a ocurrir. Kakashi había suspirado, los llevó a la enfermería con el doctor Umino para descartar lesiones, y luego fueron llevados con la directora.

Naruto sintió el bajón de adrenalina inmediatamente después de salir de la dirección. Quería golpearse la cabeza contra la pared por su estupidez, pero sabía que no podía hacer nada más que aceptar el castigo por su descuido.

Sasuke no había dicho nada, ni siquiera le había insultado por lo ocurrido; Naruto no sabía si eso era bueno o malo.

—¿Te encuentras bien?— la pregunta fue dicha casi en un susurro, y Naruto no estaba seguro de si había sido su propia voz interior la que habló o si realmente había sido Sasuke. Vio a Sasuke de reojo, notando que éste le miraba de vuelta, esperando una respuesta.

—Bien, sí. Todo… todo bien— sus balbuceos lograron que la ceja del otro se arqueara en un gesto que Naruto conocía demasiado bien. Era la mirada “eres idiota, o qué” de Sasuke Uchiha —Quiero decir, sí, estoy bien, ¿y tú?

La mirada de Sasuke volvió a serenarse y se encogió de hombros. Naruto tomó su respuesta como un “sí, estoy bien”.

En algún punto de su breve conversación se habían detenido; el silencio entre ellos se sentía ligeramente pesado, pero no era incómodo. Era como si ambos quisieran decir algo, pero no supieran cómo. Era inquietante y relajante a la vez. Como el ojo de un huracán.

Naruto casi se rió ante la comparación, porque si alguien era el indicado para ésta, era el Uchiha. Sin siquiera pensarlo comenzó a rascarse la muñeca, donde su vieja y confiable muñequera ocultaba su marca. En algún punto de su vida había sido tan normal ocultarla, que ahora era difícil no hacerlo.

Pero la acción de Naruto no pasó totalmente desapercibida por el otro. Sasuke entrecerró los ojos ante los movimientos de su compañero, el que hace unos minutos le había salvado de, probablemente, alguna quemadura por químicos,  y antes de que pudiera detenerse, su mano estaba sobre la muñeca de un muy sorprendido Naruto.

Trató de alejar a Sasuke de su marca. No quería que viera que era las letras que se parecían mucho a su nombre, pero que no eran él. No quería ver su rostro, sabiendo que estaba destinado a un Sasuke que nunca conocería, y sin embargo, quería a un Sasuke al que no estaba destinado.

Todo era tan confuso en su mente, lo que le permitió a Sasuke sujetarlo con fuerza contra la pared del pasillo, dejándole sin salida, a su total merced. Naruto habría disfrutado de la situación si no fuera por el hecho de que no era bajo los términos que él había esperado.

Sasuke tomó su muñeca, retirando la muñequera, dejándola totalmente desnuda. Naruto quiso patearlo, darle un golpe en su espinilla, pero la sola idea de lastimarlo le dolía. Así que optó por desviar su mirada, dejar que Sasuke descubriera su secreto, mordiéndose la lengua para no gritar por lo injusto de la situación, de su vida, de su destino, y de la maldita marca que nunca pidió.

Sintió que Sasuke le daba la vuelta a su muñeca, y supo el momento exacto en el que se dio cuenta del nombre “Sasuke” escrito con una pulcra caligrafía porque Sasuke jadeó y soltó su brazo como si éste quemara.

Naruto no quiso verlo. No quería ver la mirada de Sasuke. No de él. En cambio, acunó su brazo contra su pecho, sobre su corazón, acariciando sin darse cuenta las hermosas letras de su persona especial, su alma gemela, la persona que no quería conocer, porque quería, _deseaba_ que fuese el Sasuke frente a él.

Sabiendo que debía aprovechar la distracción, recogió sus cosas y sin levantar la vista, se dio la vuelta para irse. La mano de Sasuke impidió su huída, dándole la vuelta de nuevo hasta quedar frente a él.

Una de sus manos subió hasta el mentón de Naruto, obligándole a alzar la vista. Naruto cerró los ojos, suspiró y aceptó su destino. Esperó ver la mirada de reproche y odio de Sasuke, nunca una mirada de anhelo y deseo en esa oscura mirada.

Naruto no supo qué pensar de ello.

Tal vez… No.

Naruto aplastó sus esperanzas. Tal vez Sasuke no sabía las historias. Tal vez pensó que era sólo un tatuaje. Tal vez…

Y sin embargo, una chispa de esperanza comenzó a crecer en su interior.

Sasuke lo soltó, sacando un pañuelo de su bolsillo, descubriéndose su propia muñeca y tallando con fuerza. Naruto sintió que su corazón se le salía del pecho ante lo que poco a poco se descubría en esa pálida piel.

Ahí, en una extraña caligrafía llena de curvas y letras redondas, estaba su nombre.

Su nombre. No el de nadie más. El suyo. Al igual que el nombre de Sasuke – ¡su Sasuke! – estaba en su propia piel.

Después de un par de segundos, Naruto hizo lo que había estado esperando todo ese tiempo.

Golpeó a Sasuke en la cara.

—¡Pero qué-!— Naruto no le dejó terminar lo que sea que fuese a reclamarle, porque inmediatamente después, ambos se estaban besando a mitad del pasillo. Fue un beso lleno de esperanza, de amor; un beso que hablaba de la soledad que los había acompañado desde su niñez; un beso que hablaba de promesas y de oportunidades para el futuro. Era un beso que, sin necesidad de palabras, hablaba de la felicidad que sentían en ese momento.

Porque Naruto había encontrado a _su Sasuke_. Y Sasuke había encontrado a _su Naruto_.

**Author's Note:**

> ¿Y bien? ¿Qué les pareció? Espero no haberme ido por las ramas y que se haya entendido bien la idea, como dije, no he escrito nada de este par en un tiempo. Comentarios (comentarios anónimos están activados, así que no importa si no tienes cuenta aquí para comentar) y kudos siempre son bienvenidos.


End file.
